


Given A Chance

by emaierose



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Charlie to the rescue, F/M, Psychiatrist Charlie Magne, Serial Killer Alastor, Serial killer Vox, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24506776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emaierose/pseuds/emaierose
Summary: Still Alastor wore a smile while the whole building burned around him.
Relationships: Alastor & Charlie Magne, Alastor/Charlie Magne
Comments: 9
Kudos: 131





	Given A Chance

The fire alarms of the building echoed through the hallway and into Alastor’s cell, and instead of water sprouting from the sprinklers on the ceiling like they were supposed to, smoke began to spread through the air. He was the only prisoner at the lowest floor of the building, due to his reputation as being the most dangerous criminal of the country. Despite the smile on the man’s face, he was annoyed as not one officer arrived to get him out of his cell after fifteen minutes, and turned to the camera located at the high corner of the wall.

“Amusing, open the door now.”

The door remained closed, and the smile on his face turned into a grin, five minutes later and still no one came for him. Alastor grabbed the chair beside him and threw it at the steeled door, the piece of furniture only caused it to make a loud bang as it crashed to the floor. He turned back to the camera, which was now blinking in a way that deemed whoever was watching Alastor found his situation amusing.

“I will get out of here, and when I do, I’ll find you and cut all your limbs and make you swallow your chopped and bloody fingers.”

The camera’s green light continued to blink at him as the smoke started to turn thicker, enough for Alastor to cover his nose or else he would start suffocating. He moved to rip a piece from the white sheet on his bed, before soaking it with water from the sink in the room, and used it as a temporarily breather to buy him some time to think of a way out. Alastor pulled his bed, then climbed on top of it to open the air vent above him, hot air immediately greeted him that also made his skin prickle, escaping this way would get him burned alive.

The corner of his lips went up further behind the wet cloth on his face as he stared at the camera, his hand turning into tight a fist with anger, and refused to show weakness especially right now.

“Open the door!”

Black smoke started to settle on the ceiling, dust clung to every part of him and his eyes began to water the longer he blinked as if he was staring in front of a bowl of onions. Alastor wiped the unshed tears as panic slowly rose up in his chest, a feeling he hadn’t experience since the death of his beloved mother.

There was no other way out except for the locked steel door, and since it could only be opened from the other side, he had to break it from the inside with all his strength. Alastor moved until he was leaning against the wall, before running towards the door. The expected pain erupted on his shoulder, but the killer refused to give up easily and kept on ramming on steeled surface, until the pain on his shoulders and arms grew to a crescendo that he had to rest for a bit.

Suddenly the door made a clicking noise, as it was pushed open by a woman with blond hair and red rosy cheeks. Alastor’s psychiatrist held a key card in her hand, the other covering her mouth with a hot pink handkerchief.

“What are you waiting for?!”

He stayed in his place and tilted his head, his grin still plastered on his face with a hint of suspicion in his eyes. He expected officers, not her, which would mean this could be a trap. As the most wanted criminal in the country there were assassins after his head, and he would not be swayed by the innocent smiles and naive ambitions from his own psychiatrist.

Charlotte Magne’s panicked expression morphed into annoyance at his lack of response, before walking towards Alastor, who narrowed his eyes in warning which his psychiatrist ignored and grabbed his wrist.

“I’m not going to leave you here.”

He could have broken Charlie’s hand from touching him, since he never was fond of physical contact, but her unmoving determination piqued his interest in which he let her drag him out of his cell. There was no one in the hallway, except for the thick black smoke lingering above the ceiling.

Alastor could barely see his surroundings, and if it weren’t for Charlie guiding him, he would have stumbled into a wall. For now, he would hold himself back and allow her to pull him through the maze of hallways. He had been exposed to the smoke for a long time, despite the wet cloth on his mouth his breathing was getting shallower, and his mind getting dizzy which made thinking difficult. He felt Charlie placing his arm around her shoulder, supporting some of his weight as they continued on their way.

“Hang on.”

His fingers twitched of wanting to tightly grab his sweet and naive psychiatrist’s neck until her pale face would turn purple, however at her current act of selflessness, he actually didn’t want to and if he did, he would be disappointed at himself. Instead he stared at her golden locks, and wondered how squishy her red rosy cheeks would be on his hands. Alastor was never interested in relationships, since he could never feel attraction the same way couples did. When someone was interested in him, and the rare moment he was in the mood to soothe his needs, it would result with one night stands and nothing more.

Charlie was a hard puzzle to solve, her ambitions consist unreasonable ideas such as helping insane criminals gain redemption, even with the undesired result the fire inside her never deflated even a little. Alastor watched and observed her during their “sessions”, smiling through it all as he humored his psychiatrist, without making his intentions of exploiting her weakness known. Just because Charlie deemed as an open book, didn’t mean she could be destroyed easily, and that was what made her dangerous. Her innocent smiles and naivety easily made everyone around her lose their guard, and they didn’t even notice it.

If Charlie decided to kill him right now, and she surely could with how weak his body and mind was, people wouldn’t blame her even with evidence, as it wouldn’t make sense that a sweet person who would gladly help wanted criminals could be a criminal. However Charlie returned after their session today, her pure act of selflessness made him change what he thought of her, and even if he would kill her later a future without his psychiatrist would make him feel empty and sad for the rest of his life.

‘I’m in love with you.’ The words in his mind didn’t sound weak, instead it made him whole, something he never felt before and he decided he liked it.

Charlie saw him nothing more but a patient needed saving, and Alastor decided to change that as she carried him up the stairs.

“We’re almost there.”

He wanted her knowing she was his, and lightly kissed the shell of her ear. “Thank you for coming back.”

Charlie flinched as her rosy cheeks reddened further, and Alastor pleasantly wondered how far he could make her more flustered.

“You’re welcome.”

Alastor smirked, he lowered his voice that he knew women would swoon over him. “I do mean it, sweetheart.”

Charlie’s whole face was fully red up to the tip of her ears, and he realized she didn’t get complimented as much, and he planned to change that.

They pushed the door open, and they were finally outside at the back part of the building, greeted by the large trees surrounding them.

“What do we have here?”

Lo and behold Vox appeared from the forest with two men behind him, as well was a baton in his grasp. Alastor was in no condition to fight, and told Charlie to run however before she could, Vox’s goons quickly grabbed her.

“Let. Her. Go.”

Despite his calm posture and the smile on his face, they paled and took a step back, except for Vox who was grinning.

“I haven’t seen you in a while, Alastor.”

There was one way to get Charlie to safety, he needed to turn Vox’s attention away from her as much as possible, which meant riling him up.

“I don’t remember you this weak.”

The man shifted to anger, gripping the baton tightly within his fingers. “And who’s fault is that?!”

Alastor grinned, and started walking towards him as he noticed his goons hesitating to come near him.

“You were once my rival, a ruthless serial killer like me, but five years in prison took its toll on you and I don’t blame you needing help from others, with the pitiful state you’re in.”

That did it, Vox’s face turned red and his lips pulled down into a snarl. “Don’t touch him! He’s mine!”

Alastor continued walking forward, ignoring the pain on his arms and shoulders. “Can you really hit me with that puny stick?”

“Shut up!”

Vox moved to aim the baton at his face, which Alastor predicted and side stepped, before grabbing his weapon and hit Vox’s face with his elbow and broke his nose, making the man let go of it.

That action alone made the pain grew into a crescendo, rendering him to hesitate for a split second, which Vox took as his chance and punched Alastor’s face. He was thrown back as blood started dripping down from his mouth, causing him to stare in surprise at Vox’s smirking face.

“You are wrong, Alastor, years in prison didn’t make me weak. I worked my body everyday so that I could beat you.”

Alastor’s smile turned back into a grin, ignoring the sharp pain on his lips. “Have you ever thought of reading time to time? No wonder you grew obtuse.”

Vox scowled and aimed a kick to his head, which he easily dodged then swung the baton to his face, making his opponent to fall to the ground. Vox glared up at him, his face smeared with blood and grabbed a handful of dirt into his hands, and threw it at Alastor’s eyes. He stepped away as he tried to get it out from his vision when Vox slammed into him, sprawling them all over the soil.

Hands tried to find their way to his neck, but Alastor refused and quickly punched his face, and pushed his shoulders until it was him choking Vox. His grin widened when the man clawed his hands in desperation, his face turning purple and fear evident in his eyes.

“Alastor don’t kill him!”

Alastor blinked at the worried scream from his psychiatrist, and glanced at her streaked face then lessened his grip on Vox’s neck.

“Kill her!”

Vox shouted below him, and Alastor felt his world freeze and turning cold when the man holding Charlie pulled out a knife from his pocket, intending to slice her neck.

Before the blade could touch her skin, she stepped hard on the man’s foot, causing him to cry out in pain. Charlie then did an uppercut with surprising strength, knocking Vox’s goon unconscious. Everyone including Alastor was stunned at what just happened, it was impossible due to her small figure, yet she did it again to the other man with a swift kick to his face. Both of Vox’s goon stayed unconscious on ground, one had blood coming out of his mouth, and the other with a broken noise.

Alastor was surprised, as well was impressed, and he didn’t know it was possible for him to love Charlie even more. He glanced back down at Vox’s shocked face, pulled him up with his collar in one hand, and knocked him unconscious with a single punch. It won’t take long for the police to find them, and since Alastor was sure Charlie wouldn’t escape with him, he decided staying would make his psychiatrist like him a lot faster. He made his way to a tree, sat down, and leaned against it.

Charlie hesitated, then pulled out bandages and a bottle of disinfectant from her purse, and noticed Alastor’s raised eyebrow.

“I always carry them around with me in case my patient hurt themselves or others, which happens quite often.”

She sat beside him, and Alastor let her wipe the blood from his mouth, as he thought of how beautiful she was even with her dirty dress, or her disheveled blond hair. Charlie didn’t notice him staring, too focused with her task, although he wanted to know something.

“No one tried to stop you when you went to get me out of my cell?”

Done with his lips, she started wiping the blood from his forehead when Vox rammed into him. “They did, and the moment they turned their backs I grab the key card to your cell and ran.”

“Not that I am ungrateful of you saving me, but you could have gotten injured or died on your way.” Alastor was actually surprised, and raised an eyebrow at her.

Charlie placed her bloody handkerchief on her lap, and began rolling bandages around his head. “They were busy with the other prisoners, and I couldn’t just leave you.”

Alastor didn’t show how happy he was to hear that, instead his grin fell slightly. “My hands have more blood than any of the prisoners locked away inside that building.”

Charlie’s hands pulled away when she was finished, and finally looked at him. “I know how dangerous you are Alastor, you weren’t put in the lowest floor of prison because you wanted to.”

“Yet you still haven’t left my side, which means you like me.”

Charlie’s face turned red as a tomato and spluttered, and broke eye contact to stare down as if her hands were more interesting than his face.

“Will you escape?”

It was a change of subject, which Alastor found amusing and decided to humor her to save her from more embarrassment. “You can’t get rid of me that easily, sweetheart.”

Charlie smiled, still refused to look at him. “I’m glad.”

Alastor wanted to kiss her, instead he placed one finger under her chin and lifted her face, her eyes locking back to his. “You’re a charming belle.”

He slowly moved closer, giving her enough time to pull away, but pleasantly she didn’t. Alastor’s grin softened into a smile, and placed his lips on hers, and felt happy when she kissed him back.


End file.
